


Vengeance

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: My TFA Universe [8]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Death, Gore, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Language, Murder, Mutilation, Rage, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 15:29:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4569675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nebula has been waiting for this chance for ages. All she wants is the satisfaction of making him pay what he did to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vengeance

She didn't think she'd ever see him again, but she had. After that raid through Iacon, Nebula and the other Decepticons who she had went with her were able to capture at least eight of the Parliament members the Autobots had hidden away. She hadn't expected the attack to go so well and she had a feeling not many did. Even Megatron seemed fairly surprised by it. Still, that wasn't the issue.  
  
After all this time, after swearing to have her revenge on him, she had realized that one of the captured members was Acid Pit, the same fucker that raped her all those Vorns ago. He was looking ready to piss himself because he was so scared. Normally she would have laughed, but she couldn't even find it in her to mock him. Her body felt strangely cold, her spark pounding with rage from the memory. When escorting them to the cells, it took all of her willpower to keep herself from visibly shaking in anger.   
  
She had been looking for that mech ever since she joined the Decepticons. Now, she had found him and Megatron had ordered all eight members to be executed come morning. A part of her said that he was finally getting what he deserved. Another said it wasn't enough; she needed to be the one to punish him, not Megatron. This was her revenge, not his.   
  
She had thought it all out that evening. She had snuck inside when she was certain the guards were deep in recharge. She simply kept walking along the corridor, glancing in the cells to see each Parliament member shaking. She stopped when she reached Acid Pit's cell, who was facing the wall as he trembled, muttering something to himself as he had his face buried into his cuffed servos.  
  
The sight of him made her sick and infuriated. A bitter taste crawled into her mouth as she remembered what he did to her, what he said to her. She had absolutely no pity for him. He was just too pathetic to feel sorry for. A corrupted politician and a lowlife rapist – who could feel pity for that kind of bastard?  
  
Quietly, she opened the cell, smirking as she saw the mech jump and look behind him, optics widening as his gaze locked on her frame. It seemed that the bastard recognized her and why wouldn't he? He said that she had been trying to seduce him since she was just a sparkling and an adolescent. She would feel rather insulted if he had forgotten.  
  
She closed and looked the cell door behind her, slowly stepping toward him. "Well, well, well… What do we have here? Miss me, big guy?"  
  
He trembled, pressing himself against the wall.   
  
"What? Not going to talk to me?" she asked, raising an optic ridge as she leaned down in front of him. "Even after we spent that _wonderful_  night together where you decided to fuck me like I was your bitch?"  
  
Acid Pit swallowed, sweat running down his frame. He never expected to see her again. He never thought he would; he figured she'd be kidnapped and killed by the Decepticons or forced to be some sex slave of theirs. Never did he think she'd actually  _join_ them.  
  
He stiffened when she pulled a blade from subspace, waving it in front of him with a smirk on her face. His vocalizer froze and he was completely paralyzed with fear, especially when she had the tip gently slide against his cheek.   
  
"You look so scared," she said, her smile fading. "Well, you should be… You're in a Decepticon cell with no law or authority to protect you. There's nothing here for you to hide behind while you do your crimes. I can't believe those Autobots would actually help scum like you." When he didn't answer, she rolled her optics. She stood up and rested her servos on her hips. "Not going to talk?"  
  
Acid Pit swallowed and, in a shaking voice, choked out, "W-What do you want?"  
  
She shrugged. "Not much. I would like to talk about that night you came to my house and… Oh, what did you do again? Oh right – you raped me. And I don't think you forgot about it either."  
  
"I was drunk–"  
  
"Do I look like I care?!" she snarled, slamming her pede down by the side of his helm, making him yelp and flinch back against the wall. "You son of a bitch! It didn't matter if you were drunk – you  _fucking_  raped me!"  
  
"Like it mattered to you!" he squeaked. "Y-You…! Don't think I didn't know about your reputation! Y-You slept with anyone! How was I any different?! Be-Beside – you wanted it!"  
  
Her optics widened in fury and, without thinking, she moved her pede from the wall to his cheek, kicking him hard and making him let out a sharp cry of pain. Quickly, she got down next to him, slamming her servo over his mouth. His optics widened in fright and he stared at her, shaking.  
  
"You little shit…" she growled, optics wide in fury, her entire body on the verge of trembling with how much resentment was built up inside of her. "Wanted it…?! You think I wanted it?!"   
  
Her servo went from his mouth to his neck, her other servo joining the first to strangle him. He choked and gagged, trying to buck her off but to no avail. Despite her tiny stature, she was strong. So much stronger than he remembered or knew. Her grip was iron and the look on her face was psychotic, optics wide, wild, and full of rage.  
  
_Kill him_ , her mind said to her.  _You need to fucking kill him! He deserves it!_  
  
"But not this way," she growled to herself. Moving one servo back to his mouth, she reached behind her and grabbed the knife she had brought in with her. The mech paled as she brought it up to his neck.  
  
"Retract your plating," she said. "Or I'll slice your neck cables and let you bleed to death just like that."  
  
Acid Pit simply stared at her, but when she applied most pressure to the blade, nicking the vital cables, he obeyed the command and slowly allowed his cable to be exposed to the dangerous femme. She scowled at the sight of it and shook her helm. "Even after all this time… It's still as filthy and disgusting as I remember."  
  
The mech gagged when she suddenly grabbed it, yanking and pulling it out in perfect view. He gasped when the blade slowly descended down from his neck to his chassis, to his abdomen, to his cable. He shook his helm. "N-No…! Nebula, you wouldn't–"  
  
"I wouldn't what?" she hissed. "All you mechs are the same… Thinking with only your cables. You're disgusting, thinking that this-this thing makes you so powerful…! You're pathetic!"   
  
"Y-You're the whore that wanted it!"  
  
"I never wanted anything from you!"  
  
She thrusted the knife into the base of his cable, Acid Pit's optics going wide and mouth falling open, though no sound came out. Pain. Overwhelming and uncontrollable pain tore through his body. He couldn't even scream because of what just happened. He glanced down, optics widening in fright and horror as the blade had gone right through the spike's end, blood pouring and spurting out of the wound. He just couldn't scream.  
  
Nebula seized the handle, taking it out before slamming it back down into the base again and again and again. Acid Pit seemed to find his voice and was now screaming in pain, though absolutely no one but her heard him. Frankly, it was like music to her audio receptors, hearing his agonizing cries of pain. Bastard had raped her. He was getting exactly what he deserved!  
  
She then reached for his cable, jerking it and tearing it off from his body, holding it up in the air like some sort of melee weapon. Acid Pit let out a scream of pure and utter agony, tears in his optics as his entire lower panel was gushing blood everywhere, including Nebula's face and servo.   
  
"Now maybe you'll think with your processor!" she shouted, shoving the cable into his mouth and down his throat, making him gag. "Disgusting, isn't it?!" When he only choked out an answer, she snarled at him, picking up the blade again and raising it high in the air. "You fucker! Answer me! ANSWER ME!"  
  
Then with a snarl, a bestial roar, she rammed the knife straight through his chassis and into his spark. Acid Pit went rigid, optics widening as he arched his back. Then, he twitched a bit, his optics dimming and his entire body shutting down. He fell to the floor with a thud, the color draining from his now lifeless body.   
  
Nebula panted heavily, coming back to her senses. She stared down on the mech before looking over her own frame. Primus, she was covered in blood from both stab wounds. Strangely though, she didn't mind. Being coated in her rapist's blood gave her the satisfaction of knowing that he was dead. And that she had been the one to have killed the fucker.   
  
She rose to her pedes, inhaling the scent of death. This wasn't the first time she had ever killed someone, but she had felt completely fulfilled with this kill. It was almost like the time she had murdered her parents, as though she had been reborn. They deserved it, just like Acid Pit had.   
  
Nebula looked over the mech one more time before she turned to leave. Then, with a smirk on her face, she said to the corpse, "You know… That's a good look for you. Keep it."  
  
Then she left without another word.


End file.
